Magic in the World
by TimeChronos
Summary: Rating is just to be safe.If there are curse there should be other magic to. And Tohru is going to learn that the hard way.Please understand that this is my FIRST time writing ANYTHING when reviewing ok. PLEASE REVIEW!


Disclaimer: Don't own Fruit Basket….,.DUH

Do own Chronos and friends.

Please be nice and review this is my First attempt to righting any story

Chapter 1

The Magic Show

Tohru looked up to see the new student. There was a 16 year old boy who was short had slightly long hair about the same length as yuki's. He was also somewhat pale almost like yuki's, but slightly darker. His face was average and he usually had a mean look to him, but this time he had a smile on his face. The teacher still sitting on says " This is a new student in this school his name is Chronos. Would you like to introduce yourself?". Chronos smile got bigger as he answered " of course, but only if you let me do that show I asked you to do". Chronos looked directly at the teacher who looked like he was going to say no, but something in Chronos's eyes flash(that no one else noticed) and the teacher smiled back and said "Why not? We were doing nothing today anyway.". This confused Tohru and the students as this teacher never like having long waits before the lesson, and he almost never had 'nothing to do'. Chronos smiled and said "Thank you Mr. Weldon". Chronos smile lowered a bit and then he started to ask " Who here believes in **magic**?" Tohru looked at Chronos and thought "OH WOW! A magic show!". Tohru's heart jumped at this. " So whoever believes in Magic rise their hand. OK?" Chronos said to the rest of the class then continued " Ok for you all rise your hands when I say three….1.….2.….3!". No one raised their hand not even Yuki or Kyo. Chronos seemed shocked " You mean to tell me not one of even believe in…….". Chronos saw in the very back of the Tohru hand was in the air. Chronos smiled and said " You should all take up her example and not be so banal about magic.". Chronos decided he should get the show going so he yells " For my first act I will require everyone to hold out their pens and hold it up in the air!" Everyone reluctantly pulled out their pencils or pen from their bags." Now I will show you the hand is quicker then the eye." it is old fashion, but it always worked. Tohru looked at the hands of the new student as he started to wave it. Soon it was going faster and faster until his hand was starting become hard to see his fingers. When it continued to get faster Chronos hand was oddly moving at the exact way it was moving before. Chronos entire hand was hard to see and now everyone was paying attention to this 'act'. "When I stop my hand all your pen and pencils will be in my hand.". Chronos looked at all the student his hands now going faster than anyone can see. The entire class looked in awe at Chronos as his hand suddenly stopped, and by that it **STOPPED** there was no slowing down or anything it like it went from super fast to no speed at all instantly. and just as he promised their all their pen and pencils were in his hand. The entire class was amazed. At first they checked their hand to see if the pencil were still there. Then they always looked at Chronos's hand than repeat. Chronos laughs and say " So do you believe in magic now!" mocking all the students. Chronos heard mumbles, but he took no heed to it. Chronos smiled and yell for my 2nd act I need a volunteer!" A lot of students raised their hand wanting to be pick, Chronos pointed at the student in the back named Tohru Honda " Come on up." Chronos says while smiling. Tohru slowly gets off her and went to the front of the room. Tohru looked ecstatic walked out of the room and dragged in a wooden closet. Chronos opened the doors and firmly pushed all of the sides of the closet and yelled "As you can see she will have no way out. Soon I am going to make her disappear then reappear!" Chronos politely holds his hand out for Tohru and leads her in the Closet. Before Tohru enters the closet Chronos whispers in her ear "Whatever ever you see or do don't make a sound." Chronos then shut the doors, takes a few steps back and starts to concentrate. Chronos felt his time portal starting to open under Tohru. Then something unexpected happen, Chronos's necklace that no one seemed to noticed felted hot. Chronos looked at his necklace and thought " At least my necklace can handle this much paradox", But as the portal was halfway opened and he was done with his thought the necklace shattered. Not even caring about the class any more Chronos stops his spell and yells "OH SHIT!" and run to the closet. Yuki and Kyo are already off their desks and started to run to the closet. "Everything is fine I just got annoyed that my Necklace broke. Pointing at his broken necklace on the ground now in pieces. Now Chronos had to see if his partner was ok. He started to open the doors and when he opened it about halfway.(No one could see Tohru at all.) and when he got to that point he quickly closed the doors and turn around and says " The trick isn't over yet but I'm going to have to get drag this outside." Chronos started to grab the closet and drag it out. Chronos left the closet at the side of the classroom door. Chronos now walking left and right thinking "What am I gonna do, What am I gonna do….."Suddenly the closet door opened Chronos quickly ran to the closet and soft yet quickly closed the door. Then Chronos heard the class room open with Yuki and Kyo standing in the door way. Chronos walked up to them and said " Don't ruin the act just wait inside." Kyo looking mad yelled "WHERE THE HELL IS TOHRU!" Then again the closet door opens then a girl head pokes out of the closet. She had short brown hair and a cute face and could be no older than 7. Chronos said the sentence that really tip them off "I can explain". After Chronos said that Yuki asked "Tohru?"

End of Chapter 1


End file.
